Hush: Silent Footsteps
by imasara
Summary: At night when everyone is fast asleep, one can sometimes hear silent footsteps walking around, creeping into houses and steal something that is very precious to you. Sasuke Uchiha is a thief who takes what he desires. AU,BONDAGE,LANGUAGE,LEMON,YAOI
1. Preface: Let's face it

**Hush  
****Silent footsteps**

* * *

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**Series: **Naruto

**Pairing: **SasukexNaruto (SemexUke)

**Rating: **NC-17, M

**Writer: **Imasara

**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto. Do you believe me? I doubt so, and in fact: I don't own Naruto.

**File: **At night when everyone is fast asleep, one can sometimes hear silent footsteps walking around, creeping into houses and steal something that is very precious to you.  
Sasuke Uchiha is a thief who takes what he desires.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

_I have something I want to protect  
__So that I never ever lose it again_

_Yoriko: "Daia no Hana"_

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

* * *

**Preface**** – Let's face it**

The door creaked as it was finally opened, allowing the dark person standing at it entrance. Everything around the stranger was quiet and as if he didn't want to disturb the silence surrounding him, he entered the deserted mansion carefully.  
He was used to it; the silence resounded in his ear like music, every step he took was planned, he had studied the building plan before and knew where he had to go in order to find his target.

Target, that's right. The raven haired intruder looked around warily. No one was supposed to be in that mansion that night but one can never be too cautious, especially when you're going to steal something from them. It would be a disaster if he were seen by somebody.

His clients were rich, filthy bastards who wanted the things they couldn't have despite their money or status. It's only natural for human beings to desire what they can't have. That was the reason why they would hire him, Sasuke Uchiha, to bring them the things they desired most.

He wasn't like Robin Hood; stealing from the rich and giving it to the poor. Neither was there any valid reason why he was stealing, nor did it matter to him what he was stealing or from whom. To him, it was a job like any other one; he stole something and earned money for it, a provision of services.

After he had found the alarm system, he short-circuited it. It was always the same. He did everything as a matter of routine. Watching when the alarm system switched off, the raven decided to roam the mansion for a little while before he got his target, a very rare ruby.

He often walked around in the mansion he broke in to. It gave him a superior feeling, knowing that he conquered such highly protected villas, that, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't stop him.

Suddenly his eyes caught the faint glimpse of his target. Sighing, Sasuke knew his time off was over. 'Well, let's get to work,' he thought as he walked up to the ruby. Being the most valuable thing in that mansion, the ruby had a separate alarm system. Sasuke smirked slightly at their attempt to protect the jewel. 'It's better guarded than the whole mansion,' the thief thought amusedly, 'although that doesn't make any difference.'

In a short amount of time the experienced thief had switched off everything that protected the jewel from him and snatched it away from its inherent place.

The next morning's silence was shattered by screams of "THIEVES!!! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!!! POLICE!", though the one in charge for their screams didn't hear them, he was too busy counting the money he had earned.

* * *

**Imasara:** Hello everyone and welcome to my place.  
**Sasuke : **…  
**Naruto : **Where am I?  
**Imasara: **In my PC, duh.  
**Naruto : **No, I mean, isn't that supposed to be a Sasux**Naru** story?  
**Imasara: **Smart, aren't we? Yes, it's supposed to be a SasuxNaru story and it is going to be one.  
**Naruto : **No fair! Sasuke got a whole chapter for himself!  
**Imasara: **It's just the preface!  
**Naruto : **And he was the only main character in it!  
**Imasara: **Say something! –glances to Sasuke–  
**Sasuke : **Hn, dobe.  
**Naruto**** & Imasara : **Hey!  
**Sasuke : **Say 'dobe' and you can always find an idiot reacting.  
**Imasara: **–snarls– I'll write that you are impotent!  
**Sasuke : **You won't. I know you need me intact.  
**Imasara: **…You've got a point. Fine then, you aren't impotent… for now…  
**Imasara: **So I hope you like the idea/story so far. Please stay tuned. Ja, matane. 


	2. Chapter 1: Valuable

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

_The more my tears are stained with red,  
__The more I want to blame God,  
__As he steals the only thing I have in this world  
__And laughs at me with scorn._

_Koyasu Takehito: "Kami wa taisetuna mono wo kizutsukeru"  
__("God hurts those he loves")_

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Valuable**

* * *

Usually, Sasuke didn't get many jobs, maybe two or three a month. But today was different. He just came back from his last job when someone knocked on his door. The raven haired young man was tired and thus not in the mood to deal with anyone. 'Whoever it is, go away!' he thought, closing his coal eyes in an attempt to ignore the ear-battering noise on his door.

"Mr Uchiha, I know you are in there! I saw you entering!" a loud voice shouted. Growling, the raven got up from his soft and comfortable spot on his couch and answered the door.

"Who are you?" the raven haired male demanded. Standing in front of him was a man, around the same age as him, with equal black hair and eyes, though his hair was shorter.

"I'm Sai, your new partner! Goddamn it, you should know my name by now, shouldn't you?! I've been working for you for a week now! Gosh, what's wrong with you, jerk? How can you forget about me? I mean, come on—"

Without any further hesitation, Sasuke slammed the door shut, muting the other man effectively. 'Gosh, that's why I don't want to remember him,' the exasperated raven thought. On the other side of the door, one could still hear the other male nagging.

"Sasuke, you dickhead! Open the door! I've got a new job for you! OPEN UP!!!" the raging, left out young man shouted. Sasuke sighed in reply. He was too exhausted to deal with such an idiot. "Just go away, moron!" he said, willing his headache to go away along with Sai.

"Alright! You want it the hard way, you get the hard way!" And with that Sai kicked down the door. The old wood quickly gave in and a loud crack could be heard, some splinters peeled away from the old, and now broken, door.

Sasuke didn't turn around to face the mess his partner created. "You'll pay for that," he said before he walked to his couch again, ignoring his irritated partner once more.

"Jerk," Sai muttered under his breath, following his partner to the living room. "Why don't you buy a dick from the money you've earned so far?"

Sasuke sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable, while Sai had to sit on a hard wooden chair next to the couch. Ignoring his partner's protests about stupid bastards who don't know how to treat guest, Sasuke got to the point quickly.

"What are you doing here?" the raven haired thief asked, leaning back against the couch so he was almost lying down on the soft cushion.

"I'm here to retrieve the beautiful princess! What do you think I'm here, idiot?! Obviously I'm here on business! I've got a new job for you, dickhead!" Sai retorted snappishly.

"Here's your princess," Sasuke threw one cushion at him. "Now, get out!"

Sai scowled at his partner. "Did you even listen to what I said?" His eyes narrowed on closed ones, suspecting the other one to ignore him on purpose.

"You wanted some princess," the raven said leisurely, ignoring his fuming partner.

"NO YOU IDIOT!!! I'VE GOT A NEW JOB FOR YOU!!! JOB!!! J-O-B!!!" Sai shouted at the other male who was lying relaxed on the soft couch. "Humph, alright, I know where this is going," the artist threw a file on the elegant table in front of Sasuke. "Read it!" he demanded before he left in a huff, leaving his raven haired partner alone in his apartment.

Sasuke got up from the couch again and glanced at the file in front of him that read "F.Y.E.O / U.S. – File number 123" The raven smirked. "For your eyes only, Uchiha Sasuke," the raven haired man decrypted the abbreviations. It was imbecile of his stupid partner to write such nonsense on a file anyone could read. No one would give a fuck about abbreviations that meant 'For your eyes only.' As long as they had eyes they could read it.

He flipped the file open to see what his new job was about. "Akatsuki, hm?" the raven read the name of his new client. He skimmed over the text quickly, extracting the information he needed.

Client: _Akatsuki_  
Object: _golden fox_  
Where his target was: _26 Hampshire Road, Salem_  
Money he would earn: _250.000.000 $_  
Delivery day: _23__rd__ September_

"250.000.000, hm?" Sasuke regarded the amount. What was worth so much money? A golden fox doesn't sound that valuable. Oh well, it wasn't his place to doubt his client's choices. If they wanted a golden fox, they would get a golden fox. "It's probably a statue or a jewel," Sasuke mused, unknowing that he would face something even more valuable soon.

* * *

**Imasara: **Yoshi, the first chapter is—  
**Naruto : **—STUPID! It's still all about Sasuke-teme!  
**Sasuke : **Hn…  
**Imasara: **That's not true, Naruto. I included Sai!  
**Naruto : **But not me! Why?!  
**Imasara: **Because it's not the right time for you yet.  
**Naruto : **Waaaaaaaaaah! –cries–  
**Sasuke : **Where's the remote control when I need it?  
**Imasara: **–hands the remote control over to Sasuke–  
**Sasuke : **–presses 'Mute'–  
**Naruto : **–fumes silently–  
**Sasuke : **Ah, that's better.  
**Imasara: **Enjoy the silence.  
**Sasuke : **Hey…  
**Imasara: **Hm?  
**Sasuke : **Shouldn't you say some random information about this chapter?  
**Imasara: **I like the number 23.  
**Sasuke : **Now that was random.  
**Imasara: **Fufufu.


	3. Chapter 2: Forgive me

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Evanescence: "Missing" _

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Forgive me**

* * *

In the silence of the night a creature ran through the streets of the sleeping city. It struggled to not make any unnecessary noise as it defied the harsh wind that picked up steadily. 'It's going to storm,' the small animal thought as it too picked up his pace, running as fast as its small legs allowed him to. 'I need to find a shelter.' Hastily, it looked around. Searching for a place it could stay for the night. The wind howled through the deserted streets, setting the predator's teeth on edge. Its copper-coloured fur was ruffled from the cold, unable to warm the fox enough against the iciness. Its dark eyes caught a glimpse of an open window. The light was shining inside the small room, illuminating it. 'Why… in such a weather… Hmm… Oh well, it's better than sleeping outside, isn't it?' It thought as it made its way to the window.

Inside the small room was a young boy sitting on a tattered sofa, looking outside the window. His apartment could be barely considered habitable. There was hardly anything in a good shape, let alone valuable. His gaze rested on the broken window. He had wanted to close it before the wind picked up. However, it broke down the instant he wanted to close it. Crouching, he buried his golden locks between his knees and rocked back and forth in that position to warm himself. That was when small paws tread on the windowsill and dark eyes lingered on the small crouching figure.

Meanwhile, Sasuke read over the text that contained the details of his job once again. Akatsuki. He knew he had heard that name before, but he wasn't able to recall his memories. The raven haired thief went to his kitchen, occupying his right hand with pouring a glass of Cal Pico before sitting down on a stool in front of the counter, taking a nip of the milky drink. 'Better get going,' the young man thought, ignoring his nagging mind that wanted him to remember Akatsuki. It wasn't his job to care about his clients' names or activities, as long as they paid him, everything was okay.  
It was already dark outside when the raven left the house, only carrying the most necessary things with him. He went through the gist of his mission in his mind; a golden fox in 26 Hampshire Road, Salem. With a stout-hearted jump he landed on the roof of his house. His eyes adjusted to the dark quickly, allowing him to take a flying leap forward.

Sneaking up on the young blond carefully, the reddish brown creature was as quiet as a mouse. It managed to approach the teen until there were only five inches between them when, all of a sudden, the youngster looked up from his crouch and saw the small figure in front of him. Scared, the small animal fluffed up its tail and its fur, which was soft and limber just a moment ago, stood on end. Suddenly the small carnivore looked twice as big as it was originally. A raspy hiss escaped the shy fox; the sound lingered in the small room threateningly, but Naruto wasn't afraid. Quite the contrary; a gentle smile graced his features and he closed his eyes to comfort the scared fox.  
Upon seeing the soft smile it stopped hissing. "Are you cold?" Naruto asked calmly. The fox eyed the whiskered boy suspiciously, not noticing that its fur slowly became limber again. It wasn't as agitated as it was before. "I think you are," the young blond snickered when he noticed the confused look of the fox. "And I bet you're hungry, too. Well, at least I am." Naruto got up slowly. He didn't want the shy creature to fear him, so he was very careful in his moves. "Would you like something to eat?" Naruto asked as he went to the kitchen carefully. Each step he made was very slow, his breathing controlled, in order to not scare the small animal.  
The fox cowered, his eyes never left the retreating blond as it got ready to defend itself if necessary.  
Naruto was looking through the fridge for some food. Foxes were predators, weren't they? So Naruto looked for some meat, which isn't that simple when your fridge contains up to 99.95 percent of ramen. That means that you have to find the other 0.05 percent which isn't ramen. Good luck!  
Naruto huffed in annoyance. "Where's the meat I bought yesterday?" Slowly, but surely, the blond boy lost his temper. Agitated, the teenager pulled out various cups of ramen and threw them through his kitchen, when all of a sudden an overjoyed "Found it!" escaped his lips. In less than half an hour he had prepared his and the fox's meals. Well, his meal was ready in an instant, but the fox's meal took some time. "Hey," Naruto said to the small fox as he peeked around the corner. "Dinner is served."  
The shy animal took a step backwards, putting no trust in the teenager's words. "Oh. Come on, little one. Neither the food will hurt you nor will I." Naruto tried to lure the fox; his efforts resulted in a small fox that sniffed the air. Carefully, Naruto put down the dish for the fox, before he sat down on the floor, too. A sigh escaped his lips as he took a bite from his ramen. "You still don't trust me…?" He said disappointedly. The animal sniffed the air to make sure that everything was alright. Indeed, it was food. But more important was that the food seemed to be alright. It didn't smell as though it was spoiled, poisoned, or contained any medicine. It just smelled like meat; tasty, edible meat. Slowly, the small predator sneaked up to its prey: the meat. The teenager watched the scene from the corner of his eye. When the fox took its first bite from the meat, Naruto let his hand drop to floor carefully. He just sat there for a while, not moving any part of his body, while the fox was eating its food. A comfortable silence enveloped them, comforting both of them as though they were being tucked in a warm blanket. Minutes passed by and became hours, and Naruto got tired. Most of his body parts had gone to sleep already, leaving a numb feeling behind. Carefully, the blond lay down on the floor, not bothering to get up and go to bed. He was tired and, somehow, he wanted to be near the fox, listening to its steady breathing, feeling its warmth, knowing it was there. Another sigh escaped his lips, but this time he felt content as he drifted to sleep. The fox yawned, announcing that it was tired as well. Semi-somnolent, it walked over to the sleeping blond. Searching for warmth, it cuddled itself up close to the dreaming boy; resting its head on the extended hand, it drifted to sleep as well.

Both were fast asleep when a draught rushed through the open window followed by a raven haired young man. 'I didn't think it would be _that_ easy…' The dark haired man thought as he looked around the small room he was in. 'Fox… Golden fox… Where's that damn thing?!' He thought annoyed. There was no fox, much less a _golden_ fox. In his opinion, the apartment he was in was rather run-down. There wasn't any gold, and he doubted there was any in the other rooms.  
A "Hn" escaped Sasuke's lips as he walked around the room, looking for a potential hiding place where his target could be in. A safe, under the bed sheets, under the bed, in the wardrobe, … While he was thinking about the various possible places where it might be, he almost tripped over something. He was able to break his fall in the last minute. Trying to redress his balance, he looked down to see what was on the floor that had almost caused him to fall. His eyes widened. A blond boy and a small fox were lying on the floor.  
Sasuke looked around irritated. Could it be…? It was obvious that there wasn't any golden fox statue in the apartment, and the blond boy and the fox next to him were closest to his target. So they were his target? The raven regarded the bent figures on the floor thoughtfully. 'Oh well,' Sasuke shrugged off his remorse. 'It isn't my place to judge my clients' choices.' He quickly stuffed them in a sack, glad that they were fast asleep, and ran as fast as he could. Jumping from roof to roof, he picked up his speed. It was already late and he didn't want anyone to see him. From the corner of his eye, he looked at the sack in which his target was. "Don't worry," he said to his captured prey soothingly. "You won't stay with me very long. You'll meet your new owner very soon, I promise." With another powerful dart, the young raven took off into the night.

* * *

**Imasara: **So, that's the second chapter. And this time I included —  
**Naruto : **— ME! YAY  
**Imasara: **Um… yeah.  
**Sasuke : **Hey.  
**Imasara: **Hm?  
**Sasuke : **What the fuck is Cal Pico?  
**Imasara: **It's tasty, trust me. I want one, too…  
**Sasuke : **Hn…  
**Imasara: **…  
**Sasuke : **Hn…  
**Imasara: **??  
**Sasuke : **Hn…  
**Imasara: **Okay. So what's wrong now?!  
**Sasuke : **Hn…  
**Imasara: **… Well?  
**Sasuke : **Hn…  
**Imasara: **… Never mind then.  
**Naruto : **He's always like that.  
**Imasara: **I'm sorry, I didn't write for such a long time. I'm rather busy with work, school and keeping my promises. I have to think of a way to write more often.  
**Sasuke : **Hn…  
**Imasara: **I'll ignore you if you 'hn' once more.  
**Naruto : **So… How have you been?  
**Sasuke : **…  
**Imasara: **I can't complain, I think.  
**Sasuke : **…  
**Naruto : **Sasuke?  
**Imasara: **…Sasuke?  
**Sasuke : **…  
**Imasara: **If you don't breathe, you'll die.  
**Sasuke : **inhales a deep breath  
**Naruto : **It's almost my birthday!  
**Imasara: **Well, today's mine!  
**Sasuke : **…  
**Naruto : **Omedetou!  
**Imasara: **Arigatou!


End file.
